


Like a Devil on Your Shoulder

by tooncestly



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Triangle Bill Cipher, canon billdip is best billdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooncestly/pseuds/tooncestly
Summary: Bill throws Dipper's body off the water tower. Now Dipper's stuck in the Mindscape with Bill.And Bill's a bit of a creep.





	Like a Devil on Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Another request by grimalkinmessor! Thanks for giving me an excuse to write Billdip!!

Dipper had watched his body being thrown off the water tower.

Had heard the _crunch_ of his neck snapping on impact. Dipper wanted to scream. To cry. But he just couldn't, only able to watch while his body was taken over by tremors. He had flown over to his body, desperate to get back in it. But he couldn't. He _couldn't_. 

He heard Bill laugh behind him, but it all felt so far away.

It had been two weeks since then. Or what Dipper assumed had been two weeks. Time moved weird in the Mindscape. What could seem like hours could only be five minutes. So Dipper had given up on trying to count the minutes as they go by, as it felt pretty hopeless. Dipper spent most of his time trying to avoid Bill, anyway. Bill seemed persistent in his attempts to talk to him, for some odd reason. 

Like right now.

"Oh Pine Tree! Where are yoooooouuuuu?" Dipper ducked behind the nearest tree, letting out heavy breaths, even though he really didn't need to. Bill had formed the Mindscape into a bastardized version of the Gravity Falls Forest. He seems to find some sort of weird glee out of torturing Dipper specifically. Dipper can feel his presence, can sense when he's near, so Dipper knows where to avoid. But Bill always seemed to be one step ahead of him. And that's when Dipper feels an arm grab him, and he tries to scream.

Tries being the keyword here. 

Bill covers his mouth with his arm, and Dipper struggles, but Bill bends his arm behind his back, and Dipper can't move properly, and-

"Now, now, Pine Tree, if you'd just stop running, I wouldn't have to cause you so much _pain_, ya know?" Bill makes his point by bending Dipper's arm even further, making Dipper whine against his hand. "So if I let you go, you wouldn't run, right?" Dipper doesn't respond, just blinks his eyes rapidly to clear the tears forming there. "_Right_?" Bill tightens his grip on his arm, and Dipper nods rapidly. Bill moves the hand at his mouth first, and then slowly releases Dipper's arm. Dipper immediately rubs away at the spot Bill was gripping just moments ago. 

"What do you want anyway?"

"What? Can't two friends just chat with each other?"

"We are not friends." Dipper huffs, before beginning to float away. Bill follows after him, catching up quickly. 

"Aww, why not?" Dipper turns on Bill without warning, and Bill looks surprised.

"You killed me!!"

"Nu uh, I killed your body, there's a difference." Bill remarks, poking him on the nose. Dipper doesn't know how Bill does it, but he can feel the smug energy radiating off him. If Dipper could punch the triangle in the face and get away with it, he would. "Ya see, the body is just the physical part. The mind is where all the good stuff's at." Dipper rolls his eyes.

"Like that changes the fact you're putting Mabel and everyone else through this." Dipper sighs and stops, crosses his legs to float-sit. He puts his face in his hands, because God Mabel must be suffering right now. She probably blames herself for what happened. It wasn't. He's the one who made the deal in the first place. He was the one stupid enough to think Bill would keep his word. 

Dipper was so lost in his self-pitying downward spiral, he doesn't notice Bill float behind him. 

Or him putting his hands his shirt.

Dipper lets out a squeak, and tries to get away from Bill, but the triangle was holding him in place. Bill explores the skin under his shirt, and Dipper can do nothing but squirm. 

"Hey, Pine Tree. What if I told there's a way for you to see your family." Dipper freezes at that. "And I'll allow it too!" Bill's hand gets too close to Dipper's nipple for his liking, so he kicks out a foot, but Bill simply just moves out of the way. "Of course, there's some terms and conditions."

"Like what?" Bill removes one of his hands to summon a cane out of nowhere, and wraps the bent end around Dipper to pull him even closer. 

"Two things. You don't run every time you see me-"

"I don't run every time-"

"Don't interrupt me, Pine Tree." Bill glares at him, his eye having black tinges on the edges. Dipper shuts up.

"As I was saying, you don't run every time you see me, and don't talk about me to your family. At all." Is that it? Dipper doesn't believe that's all there is to it. It can't be. Bill is staring at him, waiting for...something.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Bill sticks out his hand, and Dipper is so tempted. He wanted to see Mabel again. Wanted to tell her that everything's okay. That he misses all of them greatly. But then again, this is Bill. He might pull something. "No tricks up my sleeve, I promise." As proof, Bill rolls up part of his arm and shakes it to show that there's nothing there. Dipper bites his bottom lip, wanting to say no but...but...

Dipper grabs the hand offered and shakes it. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic plays with Bill being more of a trickster than an actual final villain, the way Hirsch kinda intended him to be. 
> 
> check out stevinel.tumblr.com to request something or to just chat!!


End file.
